


A Strange Form Home Invader

by thekeyunderthemat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyunderthemat/pseuds/thekeyunderthemat
Summary: Alex discovers that Kara has found some way to deal with the lastest changes in her life and she finds it very funny.





	

Alex enters her sister's apartment as fast as she can, dropping the bag of take-out on the counter and running to the couch and turning on the TV.

They were on their way home from the DEO when Kara heard there was a fire in an old housing building and took off. There was no alien form present, so Alex promised to have the food and Netflix ready for a quiet sister night in.

Alex is engrossed on the footage of her sister's rescue when she notices something out of the corner of her eye, climbing up on top of the counter. She reacts quickly and gets the little gun she keeps tucked in her boot and jumps to her feet.

On the other side of the apartment, a ball of fur noses through the bag of food. She notices it is a little ginger cat, not older than a couple of weeks.

"Shooo!" Alex lets her gun had down and tries to scare the ball of fur out of the counter. 

The cat finally relents and jumps from the counter, running on to the couch and settling itself on top of the cushion, giving out a condescending look in Alex's way before starting to lick its paw.

"Huh..." Alex observes from the counter of the kitchen the little ball of fur in the seat she just vacated. "Hey kitty, what are you doing in here? Did you come through the window?" She approaches carefully to the animal. "Kara is always leaving the windows wide open, even if it's winter, but it's a little too high for a cat to be." She leans over the back of the couch and carefully reaches to pet it. "You look too fluffy and clean to be a stray..."

The cat raises its head and sees where Alex's hand is heading and bares its teeth and hisses, effectively scaring Alex. "Bad kitty, bad kitty!" She says and the cat bares its teeth once more before continuing licking its fur. 

"She hates it when you call her Kitty." Alex jumps a little and turns around to see Kara, a little ash on her face, but not worse for wear. The cat jumps from the couch and tangles herself between Kara's legs.

Alex crosses her arms over her chest. "And what do I call her? Also, since when do you have a pet?"

"Her name is Cat." Cat meows softly in agreement and spares a glance in Alex's way.

"Seriously." Alex mutters. Kara obviously hears it but chooses to ignore her.

"I found her abandoned in the streets a few days ago." Kara scratches between the cat's ears and with superspeed she disappears into her bedroom, coming out in sweats and with her hair still wet from the shower. Kara picks up the cat and wonders to the bag on the counter.

"I think the ball of fur is also hungry. She was inspecting the bag of take out earlier." Kara looks between the cat and her sister curiously. "I may have pointed my gun at her to scare her off." She says as she steps closer. The cat hisses at Alex again and suddenly she dissolves into a fit of giggles.

Kara gives her a look, as if she were suddenly mad. "What is so funny? I don't get why she doesn't like you..." She says worried.

Alex continues laughing. "Oh, please, Kara! Watch this..." She takes a step towards them. "Hey, Kitty, who's a beautiful little kitty?" The cat hisses and Alex changes her voice. "Agent Scully, I don't appreciate your tone. And as Kiera here has told you, my name is Cat!" She dissolves in giggles again.

"Oh boy." She says and she lets the cat on the floor.

The cat starts getting impatient and starts meowing loudly. "Come on Kiera. Bring me sushi."

"She stopped calling me Kiera once she promoted me."

Kara is interrupted by a loud meow and a tug on the leg of her sweats. "CHOP CHOP" Alex exclaims before letting herself fall onto the couch laughing.

"I fear now my mind is going to play Mrs. Grant's voice every time she meows."

"MEOW!"

"KIERA!!" Alex snorts. "Well, now you are definitely not going to miss her while she's away."

Kara pales. "Don't tell her I replaced her with a cat."

"That would be a whole other kind of fun." She says dramatically.


End file.
